twrwarefandomcom-20200214-history
Bastien (User)
RDK Bastien "The Collector" XP Multiplier - 1773.50% Clan: Royal Demon Killers ''RDK MGM Teammate:' Unregistered User' Ranked Doubles Teammate: '''Twrmois' (twrmois) This Player's Clan is on a winning streak of 2. (MVP: RDK Twrmois (twrmois)) Clan Rating - Unranked in Arena Fighters. Owned Games Is Entitled To/Allowed to Download *''Arena Fighters'' *''Xtraction Private Beta'' *Nearly Perfect Open Beta (In Summer 2015.) Statistics Broken in the Balance Unranked Games Won:74 Ranked Games Won:4 Highest Combo: 49 (Reloaded) Clan Victories: 1 Tournaments Won: 0 (2nd Place Acheived) Pre-Revisited Elo Rating: N/A Revisited Elo Rating: 1020 Reloaded and After Elo Rating: 1700 Rank: Unranked ('''Placement Matches Required.) '''Decade Games Completed: 7 Ranked Games Won: 0 Clan Victories: RDK '''has acheived 14 collective Clan Battle Wins. Most Played Gametype: Free For All '''Last Played Version - (4.00) Update Recommended FFA Elo Rating: 1002 TDM Elo Rating: N/A CTF Elo Rating: N/A Team Elimination Elo Rating: N/A Solo Ladders/League Victories: N/A Team Ladders/League Victories: RDK 'has acheived 1st in 21 Ladders, 2nd in 9 Ladders. Doubles Teammate: 'RDK Twrmois Ranked Match Title: Unranked Redacted OPS Games Completed: 6 Ranked Matches Completed: N/A Most Used Weapon: Trinity Quick Clan Battle Victories: RDK 'has won 2 collective QCB matches. Ranked Clan Battle Victories: 'RDK 'has won 1 collective RCB Matches. Career Clan Kills: 'RDK has killed 45,074 players and 1,402 bots collectively Current Clan League: RDK is not enlisted in a League. Title: Battle Hardened Solider Acheivements Only Earned Acheivements show up here. Non-Unlocked Acheivements do not show. Broken in the Balance (Any and All versions) First Strike - Win a match offline or online. Combo Master - Preform 100 Total Combos. Dedicated - Play 100 matches of Broken in the Balance, Offline or Online. Tributed - '''Play 500 Matches of Broken in the Balance, Offline or Online. '''Cries of the Wind - Win in a Clan Battle. Sosuke Aizen Master - Acheive Mastery with Sosuke Aizen Lord Karou Master - Acheive Mastery with Lord Karou Decade Hello World! - '''Prove Yourself and Play a Online Match. '''Redacted OPS It Begins - '''Complete Chapter 1 in Campaign, Solo or Co-Op '''I Got Your Back - '''Complete a Chapter in Co-Op '''What was That?? - '''Encounter/launch a Torpedo Shell, Nyan Cat, or TwrWare Robot in a multiplayer game, offline or online. '''Avatar State - '''Create a Custom Character. '''The Great Big World - '''Play a Online Match. '''And Your Name Is? - '''Play with a TwrWare Member or a Epic Games Employee. '''Xtraction First Step - '''Play the main game, solo, or in Attrition or Co-Op. '''Conflict - '''Finish a game of Team Deathmatch. '''Endless Chaos - '''Finish a game of Survival or Team Survival '''Road Warrior - '''Find and drive a vehicle, solo, or in Attrition or Co-Op. '''Profile is Updated Daily, possibly weekly if too many statistics are coming in. 'Title - (Unranked)' Your title is set based on your performance in Arena Fighters. 'Awards' Player of the Year (1st Half of 2014) Player of the Year (2nd Half of 2014) The Player of the Year title is only awarded to the most honored players of TwrWare Titles, based on their experiences and overall play of any game. Being the highest ranked in a particular title does not grant you access to this award, it requires skill and dedication.